The legend of squad 14: Seria Morako
by Megara911
Summary: This is the story of a girl who cheated death. who looked danger straight in the eyes and saved the life of someone she did not even know. could this girl become a captain when she has a curse that wont let her use bankai? Sometimes people cry not because they are weak, but because they have been strong for too long This was the story of how Seria Morako met Toshiro Hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It all happened so suddenly our district was not prepared for an attack like this. Tonight was meant to be a happy occasion. Tonight I was dressing in my best yukata and I was meeting everyone at the village center for the festival. Our district is known especially for our dances. It was during my favorite dance of the night for the pre-teens that the blood shed began.

They came out of the sky like eagles.

Swords moved so fast you could not tell who had swung them. All I remember was that the soul reapers standing guard were the first to fall. Everything just turned to chaos from there. There was blood flying everywhere and I could see parents trying to desperately reach their children. "SERIA WHERE ARE YOU MY BABY!" I could hear my mother screaming. I ran towards her voice avoiding bodies that had already fallen. I was too late.

My mother's head was detached from her body.

I was beginning to lose of what was real and what was all an illusion. All I knew was that I had to get away. I could hear screams all around me and blood and fire dancing on the trail in front. I stumbled and fell against a tree. I couldn't hold it in I vomited until it hurt.

Suddenly a man ran out in front of me. "RUN FOR YOUR L…." he screamed at me, but suddenly he stopped and his eyes turned hazy and unfocused.

His body was spilt in two by a sword. And as he fell to the ground I meet a pair of emotionless eyes that were as red as blood.

My first instinct was to run. I knew I was going to die but I had to get away from this murderer . I pushed my way through tress and ferns. I knew that my legs and arms were covered in cuts and bruises and my yukata was ripped beyond repair but THAT IS NOT A PRIORITY RIGHT NOW! I didn't turn my head to see if he was still behind me, I couldn't risk it.

I crossed a fence which meant I was now in the next district the grass was softer and was blood free. I was still running. And that was when I saw him.

A boy he looked about my age with snow white hair and turquoise eyes was walking home. He probably has no idea how lucky he is to have not been a part of the bloodshed. He saw me running towards him and he froze.

And in that moment I knew I made the wrong choice. The man was still behind me. He would have seen the boy as well. My protective nature kicked in and I leapt in front of the boy and shielded him, facing my oncoming enemy as a blade went across my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to anyone who has been reading so far and Huge Thanks to minixx and calih33 who reviewed. it made my day *happy llama kisses for you* Please enjoy XD**

"Momo open up! There is a girl out here covered in blood QUICK!"

I managed to open one eye slightly. That boy with the white hair was banging against a door. His face now had blood spattered onto it. My blood. I slowly lifted my hand to my face and felt a very deep gash into my skin. It was still oozing and I was beginning to feel very lightheaded.

In fact that was the last thing I remember before I passed out…

*The next day…*

I woke up to excruciating pain! The left side of my face was numb and was covered in bandages. Where was I? Being in a strange house and no knowing where you are, I did what any normal person would.

I screamed. I forgot about my injury and tried to take the bandages of by force. A teenage girl bolted into the room. She was wearing a red soul reaper academy uniform. She grabbed my wrists and tried to restrain me.

"Please calm down. You are safe. We are trying to save your life!" she cried.

I looked her dead in the eye and growled "You should have left me to die."

She let go of my wrists instantly. Tears started to swell in her eyes and she started to sniffle. I don't care I don't need her sympathy; she didn't lose everything she cared about in one night. She didn't witness a massacre first hand!

"Momo that's not how to deal with this situation"

I looked up to the doorway. That white haired boy from last night, how long had he been standing there? He walked past Momo until he was sitting next to me.

"Momo saved your life. You would have died last night along with the rest of your district if she hadn't of helped you. You saved my life so I returned the favour by asking Momo to help you. So I don't care if you are hurting you don't talk like that to the person that stayed up till dawn to save you!"

His tone was firm but in a way gentle. He got his point across though. I turned to Momo who was now drying her tears.

"Did you really stay up all night for me?" I asked softly

She nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Momo…I'm sorry" I said with my head down.

Before I knew it Momo was hugging me. This girl forgives people too quickly… I turned to the white haired boy.

"Thanks for last night. I would have died if you didn't jump in front of me…My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya" he spoke

I suddenly knew what I wanted to ask him

"Where did that man go from last night!? Do you know if anyone survived from my district!?"

Toshiro looked at Momo and asked her to leave the room and grab some more bandages. When she left he turned to me and spoke slowly.

"After you got hit last night the man vanished. He probably thought you were dead. The blade he hit you with glowing purple so we don't know if it was cursed or not. You must have been his target because he didn't give me a second glance."

"Well that's not too bad I guess..." I began

"I'm not done. Soon after I brought you to Momo's house soul reapers came and told us to go into lockdown because of a massacre in the nearby district. That was when we realised that was where you had come from. They came back this morning to give a report on what happened."

He stopped to look at me and said

"The whole district was burnt to the ground with no survivors… you are the only one left from District 0"


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the slow update! I had writers block and I couldn't think of how to continue it. I nearly gave up at one point cause I had so many assignments L but here a am with a slightly longer chapter for you. I hope you like it and please comment and give me ideas of what to do next. Seriously I get writers block so easily. **

**Enjoy XD**

A few days had passed

Toshiro and Momo let me stay even though they both knew they could kick me out.

3 times Soul reapers had come knocking asking if anyone knew any survivors, but every time they declined and said they hadn't.

I was still in shock but I did not show any emotion to Momo or toshiro. I didn't want to be a burden to them. When toshiro had told me about my district I think he had thought I would breakdown, but all I did was stare at him blankly and told him that I needed to lie down. I mourned for my family but I would not cry anymore, I mean what more do I have to lose?

I still had to change bandages regularly for my face. It was pretty obvious that it's going to scar and it is starting to turn a dark red/purple colour. Also I think it might just be me that's noticed but I swear that one of my eyes is going darker than the other!

Anyway Momo was now getting ready to go back to the soul reaper academy. She was visited once by a boy around her age whose hair looked like a red pineapple. He didn't stay long but long enough to brake a vase as he was leaving. Momo told me later that one time "renji" had come over and called toshiro a midget by mistake. Now whenever renji came over he stayed out of toshiro's way due to his anger.

Toshiro was also staying out of my way. Whenever I tried to talk to him he quickly walked away or found something he needed to do. Honestly I don't know what I did wrong. At first I just thought he was staying out of my way cause he thought I was still sad. Now the brat was being downright rude! I tried everything!

Momo on the other hand was really nice and caring. She told me that she wanted to join squad 5 in the Gotei 13. (From the way she talks it is so obvious that she has a crush on captain Azien) I told her about how toshiro wasn't talking to me and I thought I did something wrong.

She just looked at me and winked. "I'm on it."

Sure enough the sly peach locked us both in the kitchen and refused to let us out until we had a nice "friendly" conversation. Toshiro did not seem happy about this at all…

"MOMO YOU LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE I WILL TELL EVERY ONE EMBARRESING STORIES ABOUT YOU!"

"Shiro chan I just want you to talk with Seria and work out your differences I am not asking you to makeout."

Way to make things awkward Momo…way to go.

Toshiro then turned to me (his face looked purple)

"Why do you want to talk to me so bad!? WAS THIS YOUR IDEA!"

I cringed "No toshiro I just wanted to know why you weren't talking to me. HONESTLY YOU'RE STARTING TO BE A RUDE LITTLE BRAT!" (HA he wants to shout BRING IT ON!)

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BRAT?!"

"MAYBE I DID! YOU MAD TOSHI?!"

Momo was probably still at the door listening to our pointless argument.

"Anyway if I do something to offend you tell me instead of ignoring me!"

Toshiro stopped looking mad in an instant.

"Wait what? I'm not avoiding you."

I sighed and sat down on the floor.

"Toshiro every time I go to talk to you suddenly you have to go and do a chore or you forgot to do something. That is usually the definition of avoiding someone." I folded my arms.

"ALRIGHT! I'm sorry I avoided you but why do you want to talk to me so bad!?"

(Actually now that I think about why was it I wanted to talk to him…)

"Because you saved my life and you are my friend Baka."

Did I say something wrong? Because once I said that toshiro's mouth dropped to the floor. Aww I am getting so much emotion out of him today mwa ha ha.

"You want to be friends with me?.. People don't usually hang around me because they think I'm bad luck with my white hair and all."

He said this rather sternly but he looked hurt. This must happen a lot.

"What do you mean? Baka." I shook my head. "That is a stupid reason. Look having white hair and green eyes aren't a bad thing. It's not common buts it's unique. And also you are talking to the person who just got a chunk of her face scarred and cursed."

He looked convinced for a moment.

I smiled. "Seriously I haven't worried about your hair since I got here…it's been your attitude."

With that Momo opened the kitchen door and I ran away before he realised what I said.

The next morning Momo headed off. Her face was bright and bubbly and she said that she was meeting renji at 10:00am.

"Sayonara Hinamori San. Thank you for everything!"

"No worries. Hopefully you will join the academy soon with shiro chan…" she whispered.

"DON'T CALL ME SHIRO CHAN!" toshiro shouted.

Momo giggled. And she started to walk away.

"Also Seria you have my permission to stay at the house as long as you want!" she called over her shoulder "Don't let toshiro kick you out!"

With that she went around a corner and disappeared from sight.

I couldn't believe it. I turned slowly to toshiro and grinned evily

"GUESS WHAT TOSHI! YOUR STUCK WITH ME!"

"FOR THE FINAL TIME DON'T CALL ME TOSHI!"

That was the day I was welcomed in toshiro and Momo life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy all. here is another chapter for you (i only just noticed but my chapters are getting longer and longer...) anywho in this chapter i used a bit of japanese so here are the translations for you "Obaa San"=Grandma, "Oyasuminasai"=Goodnight, "Arigato"=Thankyou. i hope you like how the story is going so far. please leave a comment if you have any suggestions of how i could improve it or make it more interesting, it would mean the world to me :3 so please enjoy...**

Toshiro and I had been living without Momo for nearly 2 weeks. Well actually it wasn't just us two; Obaa san (Momo and Toshi's Grandma) was here as well.

I was now able to walk around without constant medication and bandages on my face. To be plainly honest…I looked awful. My scar was jaggered with a blood red colour and my left eye had turned black. It was safe to assume that the blade that slashed my face was cursed.

I still was scarred from the events of just a few weeks ago and I usually woke up with nightmares of a man with pitch black eyes, and the bodies of my mother and the man on the path. It scared me but I didn't tell Obaa san though, I was embarrassed .

Toshiro was being more civil towards me although we don't get one well. We are both very stubborn.

For example yesterday I was discussing with Obaa san what the quickest way to die was. (Yes I want to know these things!)

"I think it would be fire considering that the flames would get to your head and your brain would melt." I said this quite seriously but Obaa san couldn't hide her giggle.

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard." Piped up the white haired midget standing by the door.

Toshiro walking into the room grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Obviously ice would be quicker because of frostbite."

"But frostbite is slow and painful while fire would kill you almost instantly!" I shot back.

"WHERE ARE YOU GETTING YOUR INFOTRMATION?! Everything depends on where you are!"

Obaa san sighed and left the room and we continued arguing for another half an hour…

Although even though we don't agree on everything I still trust him. I can tell that he tries not to bring up anything family related in case I react. Even though…he is still THE BIGGEST PAIN IN THE ARSE!

Later that day toshiro wanted to get some Sweets so he asked to go to the markets. Of course I tagged along!

It had been quite a while since I had left the house and I had never been in this district before. You could tell that it was a wealthy district with lots of food to go around. Momo told me that some of the other districts weren't as lucky.

I think I was the only one to notice how everyone seemed to be giving us the cold shoulder. I could hear whispers behind our backs as we walked down the path.

"Don't look at her otherwise your face will be cursed as well…"

"She looks like she is Satan's daughter…"

This didn't really seem to bother me. My mother always taught me to ignore haters. But then I heard something that made my blood boil…

"That white haired midget will never amount to anything, apparently if you look at him for more than 5 seconds you will die the next day…"

This came from a tall black haired boy standing behind us. I knew that toshiro had heard those lies before. I turned around and walked right up to the boy and grabbed him by the shirt. (I had to stand on tiptoes. He was friggin tall!)

"DON'T…YOU…DARE JUDGE HIM BECAUSE OF WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE!" I screamed this at him.

"Seria don't worry…not important…lets go." Toshiro hurriedly spoke.

I swivelled around to toshiro but I didn't take my hand of the boy's shirt.

I looked sternly at him. "NO TOSHIRO IT IS IMPORTANT! You don't have to deal with this."

"1…2…3…4…5" I then looked back to look at the boy.

"I just looked at him for 5 seconds and I can tell you now that I have no intention of dying tomorrow. Also calling him a white haired midget is my job! SO GO AND TELL YOUR GOOD FOR NOTHING FRIENDS THAT I HEAR ANY MORE LIES I WILL MAKE IT MY TOP PRIORITY TO ASSASINATE YOU ALL!"

I let go of him and he quickly ran away. I can be pretty terrifying when I want to be.

"Alight that was unnecessary!" toshiro started in an annoying tone. "You didn't have to deal with that he will just spread more rumours about you now….um Seria?"

Slowly I turned around. I was at my limit with rage and I could just feel the evil aura around me.

"And you…" I began in my most menacing tone. "YOU NEED TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF AND NOT TAKE ANY OF THE CRAP THAT PEOPLE SAY ABOUT YOU! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF PEOPLE SPREAD RUMOURS ABOUT ME BUT YOU SHOULD BE OFFENDED! Come on you want to be a soul reaper don't you! If you do you can't just let this stuff pass by!"

"Please tell me…" toshiro was starting to go purple with rage for some reason?

"Who told you I wanted to be a soul reaper?!"

Shit that was why. Momo told me to not tell anyone…. Woops

I braced myself to run but before I could toshiro spoke again

"Either way you didn't have to stand up to that kid. I'm used to it but anyway…thanks"

I faked a tear and dramatically put a hand to my heart

"What is this? Are my ears deceiving me or did the almighty midget just say thanks!"

"Shut up Baka." He mumbled, but I swear I saw him smile. Couldn't have been must have been a trick of the light.

After that we were able to get the sweets without any problems. Although I saw a big boobed female soul reaper that kept throwing us glances. She looked as though she wanted to come over to talk to us but she hesitated.

The rest of the night I spent playing Majong with Obaa san. We tried to get toshiro to join but apparently he had "important" things to attend to. Now I don't mean to brag or anything but I think I hold the all-time record for the most pitiful playing of majong in history.

After our 6th game (and my 6th loss) I let out a yawn.

"Alright I'm beat goodnight Obaa san" I started to head upstairs

"Oyasuminasai Seria chan. I hope you sleep better tonight." I stopped and turned to her. She gave me a warm smile and nodded.

"if you have another nightmare come and find me ok?"

"Arigato but how did you know?" I was curious, I hadn't told anyone.

"Shiro chan is looking out for you. But I would not tell him that I told you"

My mouth hit the floor. Toshi actually had feelings! But I was more concerned about how he knew…

"Thankyou I will not tell him. Oyasuminasai."

I headed up to room and sat down.

"GOODNIGHT TOSHI!" I shouted

"FOR THE FINAL GODAMN TIME DON'T CALL ME TOSHI!" his voice carried from upstairs.

There was a silence for a moment.

"GOODNIGHT BAKA!" he shouted

I smiled. I switched off the light and I lay down. I decided I would never tell toshiro what Obaa san told me. And I would never tell Obaa san about toshiro wanting to be a soul reaper (she wasn't to happy when Momo became one)

I switched off the light.

That night I didn't have a single nightmare. Just happy dreams of Toshiro, Momo and I as soul reapers.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what time will you be back?"

Obaa san was dressed in a teal coloured kimono with her grey hair pulled up into a tight bun. She was just about to head out the door but she was waiting for toshiro.

"I probably won't be back until very late. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come?"

I shook my head quickly.

"No I don't think it would be wise for me to go. Might bring up memories…"

You see it was celebration time in this district. Tonight there would be dancing, singing and stalls selling hot food. My nightmares had ceased recently but I didn't want to relive that night again.

"I'm coming Oba san."

Toshiro stumbled down the last few steps leading to the door. He was wearing a green yukata with white patterned leaves woven onto it. He was really annoyed though because he had to comb his spiky hair. To be perfectly honest he looked dodgier than he usually did, like a completely different person.

He turned to face me "Baka why aren't't you ready?"

"I'm not going. Problem?"

"Obaa san even bought you a kimono because you said you would come. You can't just go back on your word." He spoke as though he was in a position of authority.

Obaa san cut him off and wacked him over the head softly with her paper fan.

"Toshiro if she wishes to stay she can. See you later Seria."

Obaa san walked out of the house and slowly disappeared into the night with the sound of her shoes echoing in the distance.

"Have a good time toshiro." I turned and went up to my room.

I was hurting. Toshiro had probably forgotten and Obaa san didn't really know. but I was not ok.

I got up to my room and eventually I heard toshiro leave as well. I glanced over my room and I saw the black kimono that Obaa san had got me. It was expensive and it would be a shame if it didn't get worn…

Toshiro's P.O.V

I watched her go up to her room. It was hard to tell but I could have sworn that she looked sad. She didn't smile for starters; normally you can't wipe the annoying goofy grin of hers off her face.

It doesn't't matter. One she's being annoying and two she wouldn't want me to help her anyway. "Might as well get going…" I mumbled to myself. But I left her a note telling her which way, you know just in case.

I reached the town after ten minutes or so. Gahh it would be impossible to try and find Obaa san.

Many drunk adults were dancing to fast paced music. (or trying too).

As I was walking that same black haired boy from a few days ago knocked me over.

He got my Yukata spattered with mud and it hadn't even been 15 minutes

"Where is ya girlfriend to save you now!" he sneered at me.

"HAHA bet she really did die. Good riddance…"

He never got to finish his sentence. Why?

Because I punched him.

He feel to the ground when my fist collided with his face. He coughed and tried to stop the blood coming out of his nose.

"Don't you dare refer to her like that!" I shouted.

People were starting to stop and stare.

"Your not worth my time." I turned and walked away. I didn't want to cause a scene and I was pretty sure that the boy wasn't going to run after me.

"That was a pretty brave thing you just did…"

I turned around to see an old woman with dark brown hair.

"Excuse me? Were you talking to me?"

"Yes boy. You were standing up for a friend am I wrong? Was it your girlfriend?"

I think I blushed slightly.

"No she is just a friend…"

The old woman smiled showing her yellow teeth.

"Where is she then? Why isn't she enjoying the festival?"

"She wasn't feeling very well. I think that she is resting." I lied.

I brushed some of the mud out of my hair.

The woman nodded and turned her head towards the dancers. "It is a shame...the next dance is a lively one. I remember dancing to it when I was a girl."

I looked up at the dance schedule.

6:30-8:30 District 1 traditional dances.

8:30-End of night Other District Dances.

"Excuse me but what district dance are they doing next?"

The woman turned around. "Um I am pretty sure that it's the district 0 dance...Shame did you hear of the massacre last week? Boy?"

I was already running home. Seria would be able to hear the music.

I had to help her…

Seria P.O.V

I stood outside barefooted in the moist grass. My Kimono was beautiful and fit perfectly.

I could hear the music clearly and I could see the fireworks making patterns in the sky.

Although I couldn't stay calm.

My arms were wrapped around me tight like an invisible shield. My eyes kept darting to places whenever I heard a noise. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Right now I could hear the music for the District 1 main dance. Toshiro was probably watching from the sideline, a midget like him probably wouldn't have to guts to actually dance. I chuckled and tried to concentrate on the music. It kept my mind stable.

I pulled my hair out of my pony tail and let it flop onto my back. It was still a mucky brown/red color and VERY knotty.

I scratched at my scar and felt a tiny trickle of dried blood fall onto my hand. The scar had now set in and it gave me spasms of pain every night.

Suddenly the music in the distance stopped.

It played a new tune, the one from my district…

I fell to the ground with my hands on my head. Images of blood and fire were racing through my brain.

I tried to stand up but fell back down.

"Stay calm! STAY CLAM!" I shouted at myself.

This helped me to stop shaking briefly and gave me enough time to stand up. I leaned onto the house beam for support.

I couldn't block out the sound of the familiar violin playing.

I heard movement in the bushes and I screamed.

"STAY AWAY! GET BACK!"

I was scared beyond all reason and I started to throw rocks into the bushes.

More rustling and movement.

I shut my eyes and fell to the ground waiting.

"Blood...Murder...Pitch black eyes….Death" I started to thrash about and lost myself in my living nightmare...

"SERIA!"

I snapped out of my fantasy.

Someone was hugging me.

"GO AWAY, GET AWAY!" I started to thrash about again, but his grip was firm.

"Seria everything is ok now! It's me toshiro! Your safe now I'm here!"

Slowly I stopped struggling and fell still. Even so he didn't let go..

"I should have stayed home, I'm sorry…"

"toshiro is he still out there?" I interrupted. I looked up at him with a scared and angry face.

"Yes he is." he spoke after a moment of silence. "But I promise I wont ever let him hurt you again."

"Toshiro promise me that we will always have each others back."

I looked up at him with a smile and held out my pinky.

"Baka. This is so childish" and he wrapped his pinky around mine.

"I promise that we will always have each others back"

I smiled weakly at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

(he is still hugging me by the way)

"Thanks toshi…"

As I closed my eyes I could have sworn I saw him blush…

Toshiro's P.O.V

She fell asleep almost instantly.

Seria scared me earlier. The look in her eyes as she heard me coming in the bushes

She look terrified.

I never want to see that look on her face again…

I looked at her sleeping face.

"Baka. You are such a nuisance…but for some reason I cant stay mad at you"

"Tats cause...you lov me" she mumbled

"Keep dreaming Seria!" I said sarcastically

She opened one eye wearily.

"We are going to be great soul reapers one day...you will run squad ten and I will run squad 14."

I nodded then realized.

"Wait Seria there is no squad 14?"

"Not yet. Cause I am going to form it. Just you wait…"

And with that she started snoring again..

This girl is a handful!

**Hey all I am so sorry that it has been a long time since I updated. I have had assignments GALORE (and also I was lazy…) so yeah hope you like it and if anyone was interested, the music that I based the district 0 dance off was "Minimal Beat "by Lindsey Stirling . I defiantly recommend listening to it…**

**ALSO thankyou to anyone who has commented, Faved or Followed, it means the world to me XD**

**Please let me know what you thought of the chapter. Till next time!**


End file.
